Family Ties (Part 1)
Family Ties (Part One) is the 16th episode of the fifth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on February 27, 2004. Summary The news that Faith is repartnering with Bosco outrages Fred. Bosco overcomes his initial wariness about his brother's claims of sobriety after the tip Mikey gives him about Ecstasy dealers leads to a solid bust. In the wake of the hostage situation, the department shrink is sent to debrief the house elicits a range of emotional reactions from Kim, Carlos and Holly as she reveals that Doc is in the Bellevue psych ward on a suicide watch and that the toll of 9/11 and its aftermath may be at the root of his collapse. When she investigates the murder of an Ecstasy dealer outside a rave, Maritza discovers that the motive may be a turf war between rival dealers. Bosco is distraught when Maritza informs him that the evidence points to Mikey as still being a major Ecstasy dealer who used Bosco to eliminate the competition by providing the tip that lead to the raid. Bosco and Maritza set out separately to find Mikey and tragedy occurs when Maritza & Dade pull over Mikey's car outside a rave. Trivia & Notes *When Cruz visits Bosco at his home to tell him about Mickey still being a drug dealer, Bosco stands there with arms folded. But when the camera changes, his arms aren't folded anymore although it shows the same scene and course of the conversation. *Monroe (Nia Long) does not appear in this episode *This episode had no "previously on..." but the doctor had a monologue which was spoken over clips of scenes from previous episodes involving Doc and the shooting. Music Hoobastank "The Reason" Quotes :'Breene (into her tape recorder\voice-over): Paramedic Parker's breakdown left an immeasurable hole in the fabric of life in that firehouse. Mr. Parker seems to have become a sort of surrogate father for these employees and apparently helped them through difficulties encountered during and after 9/11. This role as father almost certainly contributed to his feeling that it was left to him to rectify what he saw as the closing of the 5-5 and therefore the destruction of his family. ---- :Rose (to Bosco & Mikey): We're gonna sit like normal people and eat lasagna. Is that too much to ask? You're brothers for God's sake. ---- :Carlos (to Breene): What the hell does 9/11 have to do with it? :Breene: Doc's statements made to the police officer that brought him out suggest it may be the root of his breakdown. :Carlos: No… Doc's the one that we all talked to. He was the only real strong one. Doc Parker's the reason why I dropped out of med school, okay? Figured if being a paramedic was good enough for someone like him… ---- :Cruz: Looks like the dolphin's got some beef with the monkeys. ---- :Levine (to Breene): Doc is a teacher. He did this for us, so we could learn lessons. I'm grateful. :Breene: What lessons have you learned? :Levine: Uh… I'm still working on that. ---- :Yokas (to Steven): You ran two stop signs. :Steven: What? :Yokas: Oh, see bicycles are subject to the same traffic laws that cars are subject to. :Steven: Seriously? :Yokas: You got a driver's license? :Steven: Driver's license? :Yokas: You're annoying me. You're answering every question with a question. ---- :Kim (to Breene about Doc): He had this look in his eyes and I kept thinking, "Please. Please don't kill yourself. Not here. I can't be a witness to this man killing himself." He had nobody except us and we let him down. ---- :Breene (into her tape recorder\voice-over): Kim Zambrano actually returned to work from her own mental collapse on September 11th. She pushed aside her own pain and answered the city's call for help. This is a theme, which, as you know, runs through most of the city's emergency employees. Carlos Nieto acted selflessly during the hostage incident at the firehouse and certainly saved Captain Steeper's life. However, as do many of the survivors of 9/11, he clearly doesn't feel heroic. Despite their hesitance to speak openly with me, if they do not locate an avenue for such a discussion they will never adequately recover from this trauma. ---- :Bosco (about Mikey): He had the whole family there to see him get that six- month coin and the whole time, the whole time, he's dealing Ecstasy. ---- :Bosco (to his father): You know what really pisses me off? That I was stupid enough to fall for the whole damn "I changed" thing. Nobody changes. People don't change, do they, Dad? We can go out, we can go have all those steak dinners we want, but it don't make us a family. I'm my own family. ---- :Bosco (to Cruz about Mikey): I was at his meeting last night. He got that six- month coin or whatever. :Cruz: He did? Well, that's interesting, because, see, I got seventeen of those coins from my sister over the years before she died. Seventeen. How much are those worth now? ---- Category:Season Five Category:Episodes